I Miss You
by LostOracleTD
Summary: First Person POV, a fic about forgiveness, just at the start of the 7th season of total Drama. It was meant to be a romantic fic, but it ended being a prelude for a reconciliation with the new season as background. Happy valentine's day. (Updated for the Duncney week 2020)


**DISCLAIMER:**

**For the Duncney week 2020, I decided to rewrite I Miss You. This fic was written as a Valentine's Day fic. But so much has happened since then that I think I could improve it a little.**

**The fic this one is my first work in the first person POV, not third person. For that reason, it's an unreliable narrator.**

**Also I want to send a BIG HUG to my Editor, who give me this wonderful cover for my story, and another BIG HUG to Kika-Ila, the great artist who made the cover. You people are great, many thanks for this.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators and distributors. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**I miss you**

Another ship, another island, the same rotten show as always, whatever, itֹ's better being here than in the pen. The breeze blowing on my face refreshes me, making my smoke taste better. After the 'incident' with McLean's cottage, I was accused of arson and went to prison. But thanks to my lawyer I only spent 6 months in the big house. I would love to see McLean's face after they release me.

But even if the crown set me free, I'm contractually forced to participate in this season. Not that I care. Even if I wasn't obligated I would come back.

I look around the boat. It's just me and some lame pretty boy. He had a dirty blond pompadour and dresses like McLean if he was younger and a hipster. A full boat for only two campers, what a waste of fuel and money, just as always.

I finish my smoke and throw the butt into the lake. It's supposed to be my last until I go out of the Island, as it's forbidden to smoke on TV. I try to don't think about it and focus on my objective, the real reason I come back to this mess, _Princess_.

I had a lot of time to think during my months in prison. It was at some point near the middle of my sentence that I realized all the damage I did … I had done made her bitter and vindictive. She was no longer the uptight C.I.T I met three summers ago. And that is another one of my crimes: the worst one there is.

So here I'm. I'll confront my past and help us reach closure. I sound like Gwen, but I come back for her, to help her heal. I met with the goth some months ago, and we got closure. I need to do the same with Princess if both want to keep going.

I see the harbor and lift the black sack with my crap over my shoulder. As we came closer, I hear the despicable and happy voice of McLean. It's time to make my entrance.

* * *

"And next for the favorites team, out of jail, bulkier and ruder, our resident delinquent, Duncan!" said McLean smiling, as he opens his arms to hug me.

"Don't even think so," I reply, giving him a death glare.

"Someone became bitter in jail, eh? Don't try to hard to be the bad boy, now go and meet with your teammates," McLean said, pointing at the other side of the harbor.

"Bite me," I replied as I go with my '_team_.'

I was surprised. My 4 teammates were Beth, Alejandro, Cameron, and Zoey. What the hell Total Drama? There are no more people to call? I hate Al and never talked with Cameron. At least Zoey is a friendly face.

And Beth, well I haven't seen her in years, she now uses the hair longer, a green blouse with long sleeves, her pink trousers and one of those modern sports glasses. However, she still acts as always, smiling happily and enthusiastically.

"Duncan, I'm so happy you made it!" She shouts and jumps toward me. I drop my sack and hug her trying to not fall. Can someone remind me when we became close friends?

"Yo Beth, it's been a while," I reply, a bit more coldly than I intended. Zoey also runs to my side and greet me.

Then I see the other team, "What with the freak show?" I say absent-mindedly.

I didn't know anyone. There was a military guy dressed in camouflage pants and a tank top, two blonde twin cheerleaders, and a short guy with a big head and purple hair. Scratch what I said, I prefer Total Drama inviting the same people over and over than open auditions to new freaks.

"Hello Duncan," Zoey came closer to greet me. "They're the fans team. Brick is a friend of our generation who will help them. The rest are members of the 3rd generation, or at least that was what Chris said." Red hasn't changed, tender, kind, and a little klutz. Why is she answering my rhetorical question?

"Oh, and nice tattoos," she adds, looking at my arms.

My tattoos, right. There is not much to do in the big house, so I began to make these flame tattoos on my arms. And after I was released, I finished them.

"Pretty cool, eh? I make them myself-" I began to tell the story, but Chris interrupted me a little after starting.

"Please, shut up, I'm trying to run a show here," said McLean trying to introduce the next victim.

I shrug, I can always tell them the story of my tattoos at another time, so I go and stand near Alejandro. He greets me, calling me bromigo or something. I nod but don't pay much attention to what he says.

I'm trying to play cool and look disinterested, but honestly, I'm nervous. Courtney wasn't here. What if she's not in the show? Why the hell I'm here? Gwen, this plan of yours of coming back to fix things with someone else competing on the season is stupid. I need a smoke now, but it's forbidden. This will be a long day.

The victims were coming one after another. The pretty boy that was in the boat is part of the other team, his name is Topher. For our team, the next member is Heather, (really?) she ignores me and ignores Alejandro, trouble in paradise? Whatever, I don't care. I have enough with my own problems.

The next one in the freak show team is TALL. What the hell? Is she really younger than me? Her name is Jasmine, but it's more like Jasilla, and the next one in my team is Sha-Loud. It seems that they're bringing back every one of my past teammates, except the ones I want to be here.

Now for the rival team comes a pretty normal, maybe a little short, native-Canadian girl, nice body, definitely a sportswoman. Her name is Sky (yes, really, way to go dad, she surely was happy in elementary school.)

After she, the next one is Mike. I can't stop glaring at him. The guy is smiling sheepishly and looking at Zoey. I heard Mal disappeared, and I don't buy it, but Zoey is my friend, so I'll only watch him, at least for now.

As I was glaring at spikey hair, McLean introduced another freak show member. He looks like a stoner, disheveled hair, some beard, thin, orange vest, green toque. You usually don't look twice at this kind on the street.

But something I learn in jail is to observe, and this guy was alert ALL the time. He never let his guard down as if he was afraid of something. He is paranoic, or dangerous, or maybe both. Or perhaps I'm the paranoic, and he is just a stoner, whatever. I didn't catch his name

McLean continues talking in a theatrical and pompous tone. "These 2 teams will be competing to win 1,000,000 dollars in the new season of **Total Drama, Tyranny of the Masses**!"

Did I say a long day? It will be 8 long weeks! I came back only to talk with Princess, and surprise, this is the only fucking season she isn't in. Fuck my luck.

"But Owen and Gwen aren't here," said Beth raising a hand.

Heather frowned at her. "Why the weird goth should be here?" she asked. I was also curious. It would be nice to have Gwen here.

"Because if you look carefully, our team is formed by the winners and runner ups of the first 5 seasons, except Owen And Gwen," explained Beth, and she's right. How she always pays attention to these useless details?

McLean raises his hand and claps to get our attention. "Ok, silence, let me explain all about this season before asking questions."

"As Beth said, team A is the Favorite Foxes. They're our beloved winners of the firsts seasons. Team B is the Fan Ferrets. The team is formed by the best of the newbies in season 6. They'll get the help of a FAN favorite from a previous season," said McLean showing his stupid grin and walking near to a monitor.

McLean keeps going, making the same pompous tone as before. "And as you hear, I make emphasis on the FAN part because this season the theme is Fans vs. Favorites. Our loved and loyal fans will be part of this season, their voice will be heard, and they'll have more importance in the season than ever. The audience is the true master this time. Therefore this season is Tyranny of the Masses."

I feel my jaw drop, and I wasn't the only one. Every one of us was surprised. This is the most stupid idea he ever had. And he's the man behind those talking cats movies.

"But Chris, there are millions of fans out there. It would be a monumental task to hear all of their opinions, even for you," said Topher. E_ven for you_, really? Talk about ass-kissing.

"Hehehe, that's true Topher, but that's the reason why we'll use this," McLean presses a remote on his hand, and on the monitor appear a big computer in a room.

"Campers, this is the Drama Awesome Machine, or DAM as we fondly call it. DAM will receive all the input from our fans and process it to tell us what is what they want," said McLean raising his hands, the jerk love to put a show of everything.

"It also controls all the aspects on the island. So don't think about hacking the island computer and trying to blow it up again," added McLean with a menacing smile and looking at me.

What? I only blow up his fancy mansion, oh and also that mountain. Ok, damn, maybe I got used to blowing things during the past seasons. Whatever he can look at me, I'll only blow things if I feel like it.

Alejandro looks at him, rubbing his chin. "And exactly how will this DAM intervene on the game?" It's been only 2 minutes since McLean revealed the damn computer and he's already thinking about how to take advantage of it.

"Good question Alejandro. First of all, DAM will help us to complete the teams," said McLean. NOW he has my attention, "this baby has taken all the fans' input for the last month and using the results, we will add 4 more members to each team.

"For the Foxes we will include 4 fan favorites from the previous seasons. For the Ferrets we will include 4 new campers from our loving fans who are watching the show. These 8 are already selected and are here, ready to join their teams. So let's introduce them," said McLean as a new boat stops at the dock.

For the first time in this ridiculous season, McLean's words brightened my day. Now I only hope those fans out there love Princess. Is she a fan favorite? A bossy, whiny, obnoxious, uptight, and hot girl is fan-favorite material? I hope she is, but anyway I'll find it right now.

"And the first fan favorite is the Codster, Cody," said McLean, and then from the boat comes the nerd, smiling and smug walking as always. I hear he has many fans on the internet, so it makes sense he's here.

"Hello everyone, ladies," said Cody with an annoying smile, waggling his eyebrows, then he stops looking for someone "Hey? I don't see Gwen here."

"STOP ASKING FOR GWEN!" shouts McLean, scowling, "Let's continue."

"Now the next of our favorites, our former C.I.T now L.I.T, Courtney," said McLean as Princess goes down from the boat, walking slowly with a cold expression on her face.

Bingo! I always love how she looks, but this time she is 20% more gorgeous, only because I was sure she wasn't on the show. I look at her eyes, and she looks back at me. I'm smirking before I realize it, and then . . . she blanks me.

Of course, she blanks me. How could I forget about it? It's Princess. She can hold a grudge longer than anyone. Talking with her will be hard, let alone that she listen. But this is what I wanted, so there is no escape. She stands at the farthest point from me, next to Heather.

McLean continues without paying attention to my inner drama. "The next one is her hotness herself, Lindsay."

"Hi Kyle," said Lindsay waving while walking with her luggage. Then she drops her suitcase and runs toward Beth, hugging her. "Oh my gosh, Beth, how are you doing?"

Wow, he really is taking back everyone, and do I looked as sweet and sentimental hugging Beth as they seem now? Because if I looked like that, I need to punch myself in the face. Sorry, I mean punch myself hard in the face.

"And last but not least, the creepy psychic, Dawn," announced McLean looking at a small blonde girl, the smaller of all the campers. She comes out of the boat with a suitcase, walking with such ease that she seems floating.

That's not fair! They get the giant, and we get the gremlin? Yes, we're the favorites, but McLean is clearly helping the underdogs.

"Greeting, fellow teammates. Nice to meet you," said shorty, scratch what I said, they had the giant, but we have the _polite_ gremlin, now everything is all right.

"And joining the fans are this 4 newcomers: first is Jay, the 1440 flip,"

The guy is a blonde, blue-eyed guy with a red toque, long untucked black t-shirt with a hawk skull, blue cargo pants, and a piercing on the lip. He goes down the boat skating and glaring at us, with a smug smile on his face.

I hate his type. They are so full of themselves, and what with the skateboard Tony Hawk? This is a lousy island.

"And also Charlotte, the e-sporter," continued McLean.

A smiling, dark-skinned girl with black dreadlocks in a ponytail comes next. She wears a black and violet T-shirt with an icon of 'Team Conquerors,' red capris, and sandals. She waves at both teams and shows a cold and relaxed expression.

Are these really fans of the show? When I think of fans Sierra mug comes to my mind. They look more like rejects from other seasons that McLean put to fill numbers.

Chris then announced in a louder and more excited tone. "The mysterious wrestler and favorite of the children, Dramaman."

The next is a tanned man with a faceless wrestler mask in red and yellow colors. He has an athletic build and is shorter than me, wearing a red tank top with the TD logo, yellow pants, and red motorcycle boots.

The wrestler wannabe jumps from the boat crossing the gap to the pier, and making a pose as he lands.

Ok, I laugh. Yes sorry, I couldn't help it. This must score top in the freakshow score tied with the giant woman and big-headed ugly gnome. I know I look like a jerk but come on, it's a masked wrestler. And now I'm sure these are NOT fans of the show.

"And the last one is Lilly, the treehugger," said Mclean presenting the fourth and last member of the new teammates.

A curvaceous young woman, as short as the athlete is the last fan. She has long red hair and big blue eyes and is wearing a blue shirt, a blue skirt that reaches under the knees, and sandals. She seems nervous and looks like a child lost in a mall. After gazing at our team she strolls to her own.

Really where does Mclean get these guys? I know some people criticize my hair, but that is the worst team I ever see, and I have been in 4 seasons of this circus.

"Well campers, now that the teams are completed, there are some new rules in this season. This time, you have cabins, but what you eat and other amenities are decided by your popularity rank, not on which team wins the challenges," said McLean. Some people gasp, I don't care.

"And as this is the 7th season, DAM will be making some changes. First, on 7 challenges you will not have an elimination vote. DAM will eliminate the least popular of you who is on the loser team," said McLean with a sadistic smile. Of course, almost all of us gasp, I included. This will not be fun.

"Second, 7 of the challenges will be selected by DAM based on suggestions made by the fans. Third, there will be 2 teams shuffles between the more popular fan and the least popular favorite," Chris continued. But so far, the new additions were not as shocking as the first.

"Finally, there are 3 Chris' immunity Idols hidden on the Island. But if you are the most popular camper at the moment of your elimination, don't worry, you are safe. But only 1 time per camper and only for the first 7 campers eliminated in this fashion or until we get to the best 7.

"So this time you have to win and also have to appeal to the public. And don't get full of yourselves. Even if you have the best breakfast, you could be eliminated after the challenge. Your ranking is changing all the time as DAM receives new information. So you have to keep appealing to the public," explained McLean. I hate how much he's enjoying this show.

The girl with dreadlocks interrupted him. "Wait, old man! We noobs are at a disadvantage. We can't be as popular as the classic edition."

"Hey, I'm only in my early 30s! And don't worry about that. DAM will compensate the votes so the show is as fair as a reality show can be," said McLean laughing at his own joke. "This computer not only counts, but it also gives handicap based on the number of votes and seasons you participated."

He then looks at us, enjoying the annoyed expressions on our faces. And continues talking. "A small side note, beware of the animals. To make this a wildlife sanctuary, the island is now populated with REAL animals. That is our small effort to make this a better world. Really, nothing to do with sues or taxes."

"Those are some wonderful news," said our team gremlin. Did she really care about any of that crap? And why McLean explained it like that? Whatever, we'll find out the hard way probably.

"So that's all. We have the first challenge tomorrow. So go ahead, talk with your teammates and prepare to be judged by the viewers. This is Total Drama: Tyranny of the masses," said McLean posing to the camera, then he sends us to our cabins.

* * *

We begin to pick our stuff. Alejandro and Beth try to talk to me, but I politely avoid them. (ok, not politely, but I'm in a rush) and go after Princess. She's already on her way to the cabin, going faster as I come closer. She'll not do this easy for me.

I run between the trees and jump in front of her, blocking her path. That way maybe she would talk to me. And my plan is flawless because she at least speaks to me.

"What do you want?" she said in a harsh cold tone, her black eyes avoiding me.

It's now or never. I try to sound confident. Or at least not as nervous as I really am. "I need to talk with you, alone."

"We don't have anything to talk about," she replied, pushing past me without hesitation. I know it would be hard, but I can't lose my cool.

I run and block her path again, making an effort to not smirk. Looking at how little she had changed made me somehow happy.

"It's important! Listen, after this we'll never have to talk again," I look at her eyes. She avoids looking at me, that is bad news.

"Just empty promises," she passes me again. Here is where I start to lose my cool. She's stubborn as always, but I'll not get angry or shout this time. I walk in front of her a third time.

"Courtney please, I'm serious. Meet me at 10 at the campsite. I'll be waiting for you," this time she looks into my eyes. She's thinking about it.

She shook her head as her answer, looking down at me. "No, Duncan, wait forever. I'll not meet with you."

"I'll be waiting for you," I said as I walk toward my cabin.

"Didn't you hear me!? I'll NOT MEET WITH YOU!" she yelled, now all the other campers are looking at us.

"I hear you, and I'll be waiting," I replied, she then turns and goes with her suitcase to her cabin. I think there is a 50/50 she'll come tonight. Scratch that more like a 40/60. Damn! This will be much harder than I thought.

I enter the Foxes boys cabin, which is a dump as the previous ones. My small chat with Princess makes me the last one to arrive, the other 5 already settled.

There are 4 bunks, and lucky me, one of the bottom beds is free. I throw my sack there. Mike comes to greet me timidly, and I try to answer politely but instead sound cold-hearted and leave the cabin. Note to self, work politeness.

I decide to look around the island while waiting. There is almost nobody out here. It's like the other one for sure, even the trees look the same. After a while, I only see that crazy masked guy and the stoner. As our meeting hour comes close, I stroll to the campfire.

Then at last it's 10:00 p.m. I'm waiting at the campsite, sitting on one stump. Ignoring the cameras, I put a cigarette in my mouth and start smoking. There is only me here, it's a cold night, and the campfire is blazing, a perfect night for waiting.

Time passes and slowly I start to remember the past. I was so obsessed with being the bad boy, the rebel. Now I know better. I'm just me. Good or bad I'm only Duncan and that's enough. Fuck you rest of the world. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I had my crazy youth, and I made mistakes but I don't regret anything.

That was a big fat lie. I repent of a lot of things. But as my lawyer said, there is no way to change the past, but you can change your future. Or something like that.

While you're in prison, you know who is there for you and who isn't. Who is a poser and who is the real deal. I was visited by Ma, my siblings, DJ and Owen. Also, I receive letters from Geoff, Zoey, and Malibu. It was a letter from Malibu who put on perspective all my past with Princess. Beware of the nice ones, she put some serious thoughts in that letter. Even said what I did to her was my worst crime.

I know Courtney wasn't perfect. I know better than anyone. She was uptight, possessive, obsessed with winning at any cost and had a superiority complex, but she didn't have trust issues. She wasn't as vindicative (I like that word, Malibu put it on her letter a lot, it means vengeful), and maybe it's my fault. Ok, it was all my fault. I should have broken with her before dating Gwen. But then again, why didn't I break with her?

Whatever, I was planning to talk with her. So, when they contacted me about the 7th season, it was the perfect opportunity. And I came with a plan to gain her forgiveness. It's not a good plan, and I couldn't discuss it with anyone before but that is all I got. I'll try it, and if it fails, well, I don't have any fucking idea what I'll do next if it fails.

It's late, the campfire is cozy. I look at the flames dancing and play with the piercing in my tongue to not fall asleep. It's already 1:00 a.m. It seems like Princess isn't coming tonight. I throw another cigarette's butt into the fire and stand to go back to my cabin. But just as I raise my eyes, she is there.

Princess is wearing her usual attire, grey top over a white shirt, and olive capris. The fire is reflected in her dark eyes, and she's gazing at me emotionless. I look in her eyes and force myself to not smirk.

"Let's finish quickly with this. If it's about an alliance, forget it," she said straight to the point, same old Courtney.

"No, it's not about the game. I call you to tell you that I'm sorry," _FUCK_, _what was that Duncan?_ I get nervous and spill it right away. I repeat this fucking conversation so many times, and I ruin it in the first line.

She looked at me with a shocked expression, eyebrows raised, and mouth open "What?"

I repeated, "I'm really sorry." Maybe I can still save this.

"I heard that." She responds quickly. Then, she continues, "Exactly what is the reason are you apologizing for?" I don't know if she's angry or not, but at least she's listening.

"I'm apologizing for everything. I was a dick with you. I cheated on you, ignored your feelings, and never tried to talk or apologize to you about it. I'm truly sorry, please forgive me."

She is trembling, clenching her fists, and glaring at me. "APOLOGIZING? That does not make any sense! Why now?"

"Because after going to prison, real prison, I look at myself in the mirror and don't like the reflection. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that." I say it. Now it's on her.

"You, you…" she said, her voice cracking. "Do you really think you can fool me? After all this time, you think I'll believe you. NO, I can't forgive you, Duncan. I can't trust you." Her eyes are full of hate, not that I don't deserve it. It's time to enact my plan.

"I understand you don't trust me, but let me try to make amends and repair some of the damage. I'll give you the million dollars." I looked into her eyes, now I smirk.

She's caught off-ward, again looking at me with wide eyes. "You'll what?"

"I'll make you win this competition," I extend my hand at her. Yes, my plan is to help her win. As stupid as it sounds, she always wished to win so this would be an excellent deal.

For a moment, she seems to think about it. But I underestimate her anger, and she explodes.

"You're crazy! I'll never forgive you, and I'm not coming back with a lying, cheater, and backstabber scum like you. Even for one million or one billion." Princess shouts, she's trying to not cry, or at least she's making the same face she used to have when she was about to cry years ago.

And that hurt, but I try to not show it. I was prepared for this, and I deserve it. Maybe I hoped we could go back together if this went right? Well, I was mistaken, but I'll not give up on the closure thing. I try to remain composed and don't raise my voice.

"Pri- Courtney, don't get the wrong idea. My intention isn't to go back together. I only want for you and me to be at peace and remember our relationship as a happy moment, not a mistake. Let's bury the hatchet. I don't want to fight with you every time we see each other."

"Think about it. Even if you don't forgive me I'll make you the winner." As I say this, I begin to walk to her. I need to pass her to go to the cabins. She's furious, her eyes red and her teeth firmly clenched.

"I hate everything about you. You always do whatever you want, not caring about what other people think or feel. You don't care about me. You only want to be forgiven." After saying this, tears began to run across her cheeks, her fists trembling.

"That may be true in the past, but right now I know what I'm doing and for whom. After winning this we'll not talk again if it's what you want,"_ I said it, now I only need to wait for her answer. I have to think about what will be my_-

It happens so fast I can't react. I feel her fist in my face and hear a loud sound as she connects with my cheek. The world goes upside down as I fall to the ground before feeling any pain, with the familiar taste of rusted iron in my mouth. I feel dizzy, and it began to hurts.

I can't see her, but she's still crying. I hear her sobs while I try to recover and raise my head.

"Why, why? You're a jerk, a scum, an egoistic delinquent who only thinks about himself. You can't come back and pretend to be a better person. You can't come back and feign that you care. That you want to mend the damage, because if you do, then I … I…" she falls on her knees, crying.

I sit on the ground. Right now, I don't have any idea of what is happening.

"Sorry Princess. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you. If I could go back, I would do everything differently, but I can't. I can only change what I'll do from now on. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for taking so long." I said it as I hug her. The only thing I want to do is comfort her.

"Don't touch me, Duncan! If you touch me I-" she keeps crying, embraces me crying. I grab her head and let her cry until she's satisfied. Then we stay there, hugging each other in silence.

"I miss you, ogre," she tells me, almost a whisper.

"I miss you too, princess," I answer.

Then we pull back from each other, stand and walk to the cabins. Before parting, Courtney speaks to me one last time.

"I still can't forgive you or trust you." She said without looking at me.

"Oh? I'm sure one day you will," I replied, smirking.

Like this ends the first night of the Tyranny of the Masses. I don't know if she'll forgive me or not, but after this night, at least there is hope. I'll make my best effort, and then it's on Courtney. Because if she doesn't want to forgive me, I deserve it, but at least I did all I could. Whatever, I decided to make her win, and nothing will stand in my way. Yes, this is a rotten show, but I'm glad I came back.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This story was my first Duncney fic. The concept was a one-shot at the beginning of a new season, and as this was the duncney week I decided to update it.**

**The main idea behind the one-shot is a story of forgiveness instead of a classic love story. So, in the end, what happens after was for the reader to discover.**

**In the original, I also asked for the fans to review if the idea of Tyranny of the masses was appealing. And thanks to quenniecourtney, Guest, sparkleglitter36, Jose-B-DragonMarino,** **gman5846, and Syahaz I decided to write it. You can see the story ongoing in my profile.**

**Also, thanks to C.D. Guadalajara, FraserBlueGaming,Harmony735, TotalDramaWibba and duils for favoriting the story **

**Duils and oniepotprime, mistyoff and Peppuz for follow it.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.**


End file.
